


Imagine You and Me

by UrbanNerdGirl314



Series: Clary and Izzy's Happy Lesbian Life! [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Girls' Night In Takes A Sexy Turn, Imagine You and Me, Lesbian Sex, The Institute is empty, and Clary and Izzy are doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanNerdGirl314/pseuds/UrbanNerdGirl314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be a straight forward "Girl's Night In". Hang out with your bestie, watch cute rom-coms, have a sleep over. Easy. Simple. Right?<br/>Not for Clary Fray when she's been harboring a major crush on said-bestie, and the movie's about lesbians!<br/>-OR-<br/>I wrote smut for a bet with my best friend and this is the results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So fun story. My friend and I were arguing over how gay a lot of the character interactions are in Shadowhunters, and then out of literally no where, we decided to write gay smut for said TV show. I got around to finishing mine- I'm still waiting for hers, btw- and she, and other people who read it during my study hall- yes, at school!- liked it so with my new ao3 account I have decided to join the ranks of gay smut writers and post it.  
> Enjoy!

Clary stiffened in the bed, as Isabelle squirmed and rolled onto her stomach beside her. "You alright?" Izzy asked. Clary forced herself to take a deep breath, acutely aware that her hip rested against Isabelle's.

"Fine!" She said, sounding much too chipper for 11:30 at night. Isabelle nodded sleepily, before brushing her hair back from her face and reburying herself into her pillow. Clary watched her close her chocolate brown eyes and struggled to take another deep breath. Clary had always known that Isabelle was a very sexual creature, and that, on more than one occasion, she had been known to "swing both ways". But Clary had never really given it much thought. Until now.

The girls had ended up in the same bed after one of their frequent Girl's Nights, when the boys were out on patrol. Tonight they had picked a little know romcom called Imagine You And Me, as it turned out, the movie was about a lesbian who falls madly for a straight girl, only to have the straight girl leave her husband for her. It had appeared that Isabelle enjoyed the movie immensely, and Clary enjoyed watching her smile. But the more Clary watched Isabelle watch the movie, she began to notice the strange stirring of something vaguely familiar in her chest. The feeling had only intensified throughout the night, but now laying together in bed, mere inches for each other, Clary felt a similar stirring in her lower belly.

While she watched Isabelle's mouth, her heart telling her to reach out and kiss her, her brain was screaming. _She's dating your best friend, you moron!_ _And just because she been with girls, why do you think she'd want you?_

Clary let out a loud huff, loud enough that it woke the girl next to her again. Isabelle looked over once more, blinking away sleep as she stared inquisitively at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Isabelle asked again.

"Yeah, just not very tired." Clary answered, and it technically wasn't a lie. Isabelle shifted again, sliding closer to her for a moment before leaning back and propping herself up on an elbow.

"Any thing you'd like to talk about?" She said between yawns. Clary had to focus on a strand of her own red hair to draw her attention away from the fact that Isabelle's breasts were close to falling out of her tank top, especially when she yawned.

"I don't know," she said becoming suddenly sheepish, she twirled her carrot lock around her finger, not wanting to raise her eyes.

"Oh come on, Clary you know you can tell me anything! We're friends." Isabelle gave her a small shove. Clary forced a smile onto her face.

She felt a sudden wave of bravery and without saying another word, she met Isabelle's eyes. _To hell with it_ , she thought as her brain and heart synced up for once. She dropped the strand of her hair and pushed forwards, her lips crashing into Isabelle's, who gasped against her mouth, but for some reason didn't pull back. To Clary's surprise, Isabelle deepened the kiss, parting her lips to allow Clary access if she wanted it. And Clary took it.

Clary had never kissed someone with such ferocity before, she lifted her hands and buried her fingers in the woman's brunette locks. Anchoring herself to Isabelle, who in turn pulled Clary down on top of her, Isabelle's arms held around Clary's waist, the tips of her fingers venturing under the hem of her shirt. Any doubts that Clary had had before vanished as Isabelle kissed her like Jace never had. She pulled back for a moment, breathing heavily, and was surprised to find that Isabelle continued without her. She kissed across Clary's jaw, but paused before beginning down the side of her throat. Clary let out a low moan at the loss of contact, and used her grip on the Brunette’s hair to urge her on. Clary could feel Isabelle's smile against her skin as she continued the assault, occasionally adding her teeth and tongue. Clary couldn't contain the sounds that kept coming from her, and couldn't help but appreciate Isabelle's expert touch. She could feel Isabelle's hands and nails running across her back, her shirt pushed up to her bra line. Isabelle's strength, from years of demon fighting, became very evident as she pushed them into a sitting position without moving her hands from Clary's body. She slid her hands ever upwards until she was palming the side of Clary's right breast through her bra. Another moan erupted from Clary's throat, but this time Isabelle was there to smother it with her mouth. Clary's own hands followed suit, and even though very inexperienced, she ran her hands across all she could reach of Isabelle. They continued, all grabbing hands and hungry mouths until Isabelle pulled back and tugged at Clary's shirt. "Off." Came the quiet command. Clary was more than eager to oblige, pressing her mouth against Isabelle's again as both girls' hands pulled her shirt up and other her head. Without the shirt in the way, Isabelle's hands explored over Clary's torso, every now and then dipping beneath the waist of her pajama bottoms. With each touch, Clary could feel a burning need within her growing stronger. Isabelle's hands danced around her skin, never coming as close as Clary would've like to where she needed those hands the most.

Clary's noises elicited obvious excitement for Isabelle who tests out different ways to get them. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, and let her nails play against the other girl's pale skin, reaching her bra line again and this time deftly unhooking it.

Clary let out a gasp as she pulled the straps down her arms. Clary watched Isabelle's face in the dark, an almost wicked grin turning her lips as she threw it across the bedroom. Isabelle leaned forward again, placing a hand just under the hollow of Clary's throat, and eased her onto her back. Disbelief filled Clary's mind as the unbelievably hot brunette swing a leg across her hips and coming to sit on her thighs. She held Clary down with that hand, as she looked her naked torso up and down, appraising her, smile growing wider. Keeping her hand in place, she bent over Clary's body pressing her lips against her skin, starting in the center of her stomach. She moved her way upward first circling the sensitive skin of her breasts, kissing every spot in reach but saving her nipples for last. Clary took a sharp intake of air when Isabelle finally closed her lips around her right nipple. Clary's head began to spin and it felt like all the blood in her body had rushed between her legs, she moaned again. Isabelle moved one hand to Clary's back to hold her close while her other reached to pinch and roll the neglected nipple, keeping her mouth tight against the right. She felt them both harden under her touch. She moved her lips apart and captured the hardened nub between her teeth, lashing at it with her tongue. Clary whimpered softly and ground her hips against Isabelle's.

"Patience." Isabelle hushed, as her removed her mouth to turn attention to the other one. She repeated the process there, enjoying the desperation she was beginning to hear in Clary's whimpers. The red head squirmed beneath her, torn between pushing her chest further into Isabelle's skilled mouth and try to turn the woman's attention to the need between her legs. Isabelle continued her work on Clary's nipples until she heard a whispered plea from the woman beneath her. “Izzy... Please!" Clary's words came with a jerk of her hips. Isabelle understood immediately, but couldn't resist making her beg a little longer.

"What is it you want, Clary?" She asked sweetly, pulling her mouth away to leave a trail of kisses down Clary's abdomen. She lowered her hands to begin playing once more with the waist line of Clary's pants, keeping the touches feather light. "All you have to do is ask..."

Clary writhed under the touches, and Isabelle slid a hand under Clary to snap the waist band of her pants before cupping her ass. "Isabelle!" Clary's response was strained. Isabelle smiled, drawing her body up Clary's slowly taking care to rest her thigh between Clary's legs. The red head ground against it eagerly, grateful for the friction even if it was minimal.

"What do you want, Clary?" Isabelle asked again, kissing the side of Clary's mouth, while she pressed her leg further between Clary's, who let out a loud moan.

"I think it's pretty obvious," she murmured between pants.

"But I want you to say it." Isabelle pulled her leg away, leaving Clary to grind against the air. The noise that came from Clary's throat then was both angry and pleading. "Just say it."

Isabelle began tugging on Clary's pants then, trying to further force the girl to say it. She ghosted her hand across the front of Clary's underpants as soon as they were visible, running her middle finger lengthwise across the damp material in the center. Clary bucked again. Isabelle sat up off her, turning her attention to Clary's legs as she stripped the pants off her. Throwing those on the floor with the rest of Clary's clothes, she turned back to the girl. Clary stared at her through slitted eyes. Isabelle grinned at her before stooping back over her and kissing a trail up her inner thigh. She hooked her fingers in the waist of her underpants and in one fluid motion pulled them down to her knees. She returned to Clary's thighs, kissing up the opposite one this time, she got much closer to where Clary hoped she would, and for a brief second Clary believed she'd given, and she was almost right. Isabelle kissed in closer to Clary's center, and even added two of her fingers to massage her gently, drawing abstract circles around her. Isabelle grinned up at her from between her legs before blowing a long puff of air directly on to the clit. "You just have to say it." She reminded as Clary jerked beneath her. She kept drawing circles are Clary tried desperately to force the contact. But Isabelle was relentless, she teased with her fingers, skirting around the spot where she knew Clary wanted her. She blew over and over again directly on to her clit, enjoying the way Clary jerked under her. Clary forced her arms up and buried her hands once again in Isabelle's hair, trying to direct her head. Isabelle once again pulled her body along Clary's, but only briefly making the desired contact with her leg. She trailed a hand back down to continue the massage. She was going to win this. Clary let out another pained whimper, but Isabelle smothered the sound with her mouth. "Say it." She rubbed small circles around Clary's center, feeling the buildup of moisture under her fingers. "And you're so ready, such a pity." Taking her wet finger, she drew a line of moisture across the inside of Clary's left thigh.

Clary stared at Isabelle for a moment, unable not to focus on the hand between her legs. Isabelle kissed all over her face and neck but never ceased the motion of her hand. Fine, Clary thought. "Izzy," she murmured again, her voice not at all reflecting her annoyance at being teased. "Fuck me."

"My pleasure." Isabelle smiled at her triumph, but obliged. She reclaimed Clary's mouth as she deftly dipped two fingers inside of Clary, her thumb pressing painfully gently against her clit. Clary shuddered at the final relief of being touched. She moaned against Isabelle's mouth biting down on the brunette's lip, pulling a gasp from her as well.

Isabelle worked her with skilled fingers, curling and stretching inside of her in a steady rhythm that matched the rolls for Clary's hips, all while keeping her thumb trained on the little bundle of nerves. She swallowed most of the noises the woman made, but wanted to hear the true extent of her work. Isabelle pulled her head from Clary's and without stopping moved her mouth downwards. Replacing her thumb with her mouth, Isabelle changed her pacing. Holding Clary's clit between her teeth, she ran her tongue over it in inconsistent patterns, enjoying the free moans that now echoed from the red-head. Clary babbled incoherently, words like 'oh god' and 'don't stop' echoed around the room. She felt Clary's walls begin to tighten around her fingers, and slid a third in just for good measure. Isabelle knew she was building to a climax, and began suddenly overjoyed that the Institute was empty for tonight, save the two of them. She predicted, when Clary finally orgasmed, she screamed Isabelle's name. Her body shuddered violently as she toppled over the edge, her hands fisting in the dark hair. Isabelle slowed and let Clary signal when to stop, keeping her fingers and mouth working until Clary released a tired and pained plea. "Stop. Please."

Isabelle sat up from between Clary's legs, her eyes immediately turning to the other woman's face. She had her eyes closed and was breathing shallowly. Isabelle wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and watched Clary closely. The woman didn't move for a few minutes and. Isabelle became concerned. She rested one hand gentle on Clary's stomach. “You okay?" She asked.

Clary stirred at the touch, and looked up at her with bleary eyes for a moment before nodding. "Yeah." She said breathlessly. "Wow! Just give me a minute." A tired smile came to her face, Isabelle's concern and fear melted away. She smiled at the slightly doped look on the red head's face. Isabelle stretched her arms, before laying down next to the dazed woman. Clary slid into Isabelle's arms, which quickly opened to except her. She rolled in to face Isabelle and buried her head against the woman's chest. When her breathing final normalized again she met her eyes. "That was amazing!"

Isabelle chuckled. "Yeah, well, just keep in mind that you'll be expected to repay the favor."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Clary said, yawning widely. "Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked burrowing further into Isabelle's warm grasp.

"I think that was the original plan. Even if we didn't exactly follow it." Isabelle murmured. When Clary didn't answer Isabelle looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she had already drifted off to sleep, that dopey smile still plastered on her face. "Yes, you can stay."


End file.
